Magic
Only pure blooded creatures can use magic. That is, only children of parents who are human x human, nightcrawler x nightcrawler, raptor x raptor, and the like. Mixed species creatures are incapable of this, though research is being conducted as to why. Researchers believe that there is some sort of block in the mixed heritages that stop the magic from being channeled by the mixed species. Magic comes in various forms. The general consensus is that magic is one constantly flowing entity that a person can draw from and use as they see fit. At no time will magic be inaccessible, though there are places throughout the world where it's harder to draw on. Families with strong ties to magic grow more adept at learning it with every generation. The theory is that the magic knows them and is more willing to lend its power. Magic is largely used by force of will to draw it to the user. Someone who is a new user could accidentally cause an explosion when they want a small fire, whereas a veteran can perform very minute and unseen actions. The most common types of learned magic are elemental based magic and passive magic, which seems to follow magic users around. It can be that they are impervious to a certain degree of fire, or can bond well with animals, or they rarely get ill. It's believed that the magic entity seems to want to protect those familiar to it. More unique types of magic are necromancers, healers, alchemists, fortunetellers, summoners, lunar magicians, solar magicians, and so on. These often require strong family ties to magic or intensive training. Passive Magic This type of magic cannot be learned and tends to manifest around users who have been practicing for a few years or so. For some, this is a prideful aspect of themselves which they boast about, for they have studied enough for the magic to flock to them. Each user could half up to a handful of abilities, though this has been shown only in those who have been practicing for decades. And each ability seems to be unique specifically to the user themself, as if for protection, though not all abilities are considered 'good'. Recorded are fire elementalists who are almost impervious to general fire, necromancers who need not have to take full care of their bodies, and lunar magicians who burn in the sun. Elemental Magic This type of magic is the most basic and quite possibly the easiest to learn. It takes very little will to use and conjure, but it does take a bit of training and skill to be able to control it. The basic elements are fire, earth, air, and water, all of which are considered to have their own limitless subcategories such as mud, ice, storm, magma, and nature. Occasionally users can learn light magic, music magic, dragon magic, but there's been debates whether or not they are considered true elements. Necromancers This is considered a taboo type of magic, though has gotten more popular in modern times due to a city of necromancers and zombies rising up from the ruins of a forgotten town. Necromancers can summon anything dead, such as a dragon, people, hell hounds, and horses, but they are considered non sentient and thus rarely used unless they have a soul who refused to move on. One can tell if they have a soul if their eyes glow blue. Zombies with souls can be quite humorous and still have feelings, memories, and thoughts of their own. Healers As simple as the name implies. Users utilize various magic to heal wounds, speed up the recovery process of illnesses, and are skilled in instinctively knowing the attributes of plants and materials. However, where there is magic healing, there are magic illnesses, and the only cure for such is to visit a magic healer. Alchemists Skilled in mixing together handfuls of materials and objects in order to create potions, medicine, enchantments, and the like. They often work together with healers and there's thought to be a sort of overlap between the two, as if they're subcategories of something that was once bigger. They don't solely focus on healing potions, however, and the potions they create can have any sort of affect based on the quality and quantity of the items provided. Fortune Tellers Summoners A rare type of magic in which the user can draw from The Other any item they so desire. Stronger summoners seem to have no limit, though for new summoners larger and more complicated objects are harder to obtain. A summoned object cannot remain for long, and once that person's will toward the object weakens it will be sent back to The Other. Lunar and Solar Magicians These types of magicians are people who gather energy from the light of the sun or the moon. Though it is not the case for all magicians, but for most of them, once they have been training long enough, they cannot bask in the other celestial body's light. A lunar magician will become sensitive to the sun and a solar magician will become sensitive to the sun. Some wonder if this type of magic is a legitimate form of magic as they get the energy from the sun and moon and very little of it from the flow of magic on the earth. There is a theory that they use the magic to draw in the energy, instead of using the magic itself. =